Bantal?
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Canon/Seorang jenius dan pemalas sekaliber Shikamaru, ternyata punya cara tersendiri untuk mencegah kepergian sang istri ke Suna. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, dia harus rela menerima salam hangat dari duo Sabaku, tapi itu tidak terlalu merepotkan daripada dia harus kehilangan bantalnya./Seharusnya memang kita hancurkan saja otak jeniusnya itu./RnR?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Written © CharLene Choi  
**

**Story © CharLene Choi**

**Warning : Canon, Future-Time, Judul kayak kaga nyambung sama isi, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc.**

**Genre : Family/Romance/Humor.  
**

******Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

******Bantal?**

**.**

******By: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu yang tenang. Nara Temari sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam saat terdengar ketukan di pintu depan. "Sebentar," ujarnya sambil mengecilkan kompor dan mencuci tangannya.

"Sebentar." Temari mengulanginya dengan sedikit keras saat seseorang diluar sana terus saja mengetuk pintu. Setelah mengelap tangannya, ia bergegas menuju pintu depan.

Temari membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang _anbu_ di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Ada apa? Apa kau mencari Shikamaru?"

_Anbu_ itu menggeleng. "Saya diperintahkan oleh _Hokag_e-_sama_ untuk menyerahkan surat ini pada Anda."

Temari mengambil surat berstempel Suna itu, mata hijau teduhnya berubah menjadi sangat cerah dan berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih."

_Anbu_ itu mengangguk cepat sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Temari.

Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil membolak-balik surat yang baru saja diterimanya. Lalu ia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Ia mendudukkan diri di _sofa_ ruang tamu, memperhatikan sebentar lambang Suna yang tertera di lipatan amplop, sebelum berkata dengan bangga. "Ternyata kalian berdua merindukanku, ya?"

Temari sudah akan membuka surat itu saat tiba-tiba ia teringat pada masakannya. Ia segera kembali ke dapur setelah mengantongi suratnya terlebih dahulu di _apron_ hijaunya.

**##**

Temari sudah selesai menata meja makan saat jam dinding di rumahnya telah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat. Sebentar lagi suami dan dua buah hatinya akan pulang. Shikamaru tidak ada misi hari ini, jadi pria itu memutuskan untuk mengajak Himari dan Kazuto latihan di hutan _klan_ Nara.

Sambil menunggu kepulangan tiga orang tercintanya, Ia mengeluarkan suratnya, menyobek sedikit ujung amplop tersebut lalu mengeluarkan isinya dan membacanya pelan.

.

_Menikah, punya seorang suami, dikaruniai dua orang anak; perempuan dan laki-laki, memiliki rumah sendiri, dan mengabdi pada tanah air suami._

_Kami tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Tapi, bisakah kau pulang untuk beberapa hari saja tahun ini. Aku dan Gaara rindu masakanmu._

_Cepat pulang ya._

_._

Temari cengo. Surat apa ini? Tidak ada salam pembuka, tidak ada basa-basi, dan tidak ada salam penutup. Dan, apa-apaan ini, Kankuro sama sekali tidak mencantumkan '_Aku dan Gaara rindu padamu, nee-chan_', dia malah mencantumkan '_Aku dan Gaara rindu masakanmu'._

Temari meremuk surat tersebut. Dasar Kankuro _no baka_, selalu makanan yang dipikirkannya. Saat ia semakin meremas-remas surat itu, matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah tulisan yang sangat kecil, yang berada di ujung kertas surat itu.

_Kami sangat rindu padamu, nee-chan. Salam untuk Himari dan Kazuto. Ah iya, juga untuk Shikamaru-nii._

Temari tersenyum membacanya. Mereka berdua ternyata memang lucu. Hampir saja membuatnya kesal.

_Ah iya, juga untuk Shikamaru-nii._

Temari ingin tertawa. Ternyata Kankuro dan Gaara masih malu untuk memanggil Shikamaru seperti itu—apalagi Kankuro. Mereka berdua memang benar-benar manis. Saat itulah terdengar pintu yang dibuka, menyusul dua suara malas dan sebuah suara nyaring di pintu depan.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Tadaima_!"

Temari tersenyum. Ia memasukkan suratnya pada saku _kimono_ ungunya, lalu bergegas menyambut kepulangan keluarga kecilnya.

"_Okaeri_!"

**##**

Setelah merasa Himari dan Kazuto sudah terlelap, Temari menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan pelan lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan bahwa suami tercintanya sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati ia menutup pintu, berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, dan membaringkan diri di sebelah Shikamaru dengan posisi menghadap ke pria itu—dengan gerakan yang pelan juga.

Ketika ia baru saja akan memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba saja sepasang mata _grey _suaminya itu terbuka, membuat Temari hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja tidak dengan cepat Shikamaru menarik tangannya.

"_Baka_! Kau mau membuat kepalaku terbentur, ya!" semprot Temari setelah ia dalam posisi duduk sambil melotot kesal pada Shikamaru yang masih memegang tangannya sambil mengarahkan satu telunjuknya yang bebas ke mulutnya—dengan gerakan dan ekspresi malasnya.

Sadar karena suara toa-nya, dengan wajah cemberut Temari memanyunkan mulutnya. "Lepaskan tanganku, Shikamaru _no mendokusei_," gertaknya dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh suami merepotkannya itu bukanlah seperti kuasa Temari. Setelah menguap pelan, dengan santainya Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari sampai tubuh wanita itu terjatuh di atasnya, lalu sebelum Temari memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali menggertaknya, secepat yang Shikamaru bisa, ia langsung memutar posisi sampai tubuh Temari menjadi di bawahnya.

Dengan wajah merona Temari menatap wajah malas Shikamaru yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau mau apa? Cepat lepaskan aku, besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk kembali ke Suna." Temari kembali menggertak, meski ada secuil nada kecut di dalamnya. Ia selalu lemah dengan situasi seperti ini.

Shikamaru menyeringai, tentu saja semakin membuat ekspresi kesal di wajah Temari menjadi kecut. Jarang-jarang si pemalas nomor satu ini menyeringai seperti itu, kemungkinan besar tidak pernah—mungkin sebelum ia memiliki istri, dan Temari adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu melihat seringai seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk nanas ke lekukan leher jenjang Temari—yang masih sangat indah meskipun wanita itu sudah memiliki dua orang anak. "Kalau kau pulang, bagaimana dengan bantalku?" ujar Shikamaru kalem sambil kepalanya bergerak-gerak pelan demi mencari posisi nyaman di leher Temari.

Wajah Temari seketika menjadi keras. '_Bantal_?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Bantal?" ulangnya dalam nada yang nyata.

Hembusan nafas hangat Shikamaru yang tidak stabil mulai menerpa kulit leher Temari, melemahkan aura gelap yang hampir menyelimuti Temari, membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Biasanya kalau Shikamaru sudah bertingkah seperti ini dia—

"—Temari berhenti, aku lelah sekali. Hei, wanita merepotkan, berhenti."

Temari cengo, ia melirik pada Shikamaru yang ternyata sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya—lengkap dengan igauan gajenya, dan mimpinya yang pastinya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari awan. Setiap suaminya itu menceritakan perihal mimpinya, selalu saja berkaitan dengan awan. Dasar pecinta awan tingkat akut.

Tak terdengar lagi igauan gaje Shikamaru, yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran halus darinya. Temari mulai berpikir dengan serius, sampai akhirnya urat-urat kekesalan muncul di wajahnya.

"Jadi, selama ini aku adalah bantal?" tanyanya kesal entah pada siapa. "Bantal?" ulangnya dengan nada geraman, sebelum tangannya terangkat untuk menonjok kepala 'bukan nanas lagi' milik Shikamaru.

_Duak_!

Satu ciuman mesra dari tangan indah Temari berhasil membangunkan Shikamaru dari tidurnya yang lelap. "Merepotkan," gerutunya sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Temari?" tanyanya kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Dengan kesal Temari memutar posisinya, menarik selimut hijau lumut mereka sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau lagi jadi bantalmu, _baka_!" teriaknya kemudian.

Shikamaru cengo. Ia terdiam di tempatnya sambil tangannya terus mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. "Merepotkan," gerutunya.

Sementara Temari, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena kekesalan akutnya. "Sekali lagi kudengar kata-kata menyebalkanmu itu—"

Selimut terbuka, gumaman Temari terpaksa menggantung di udara. Ia menatap kesal pada Shikamaru, lalu sejurus kemudian ia menjadi terkejut sekaligus takut saat tak lagi melihat ekspresi malas di wajah sang suami.

"Kau memang wanita yang sangat merepotkan, ya," bisik Shikamaru pelan sambil menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Temari.

Temari hanya memucat sambil meneguk ludahnya. '_Apa aku salah_?' batinnya lemah sambil memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan tergesa Temari keluar dari kamar mandi, secepatnya berpakaian dan sedikit berdandan. Setelah selesai, ia melirik kesal pada Shikamaru yang masih tertidur pulas. "Dasar," gerutunya pelan sambil berlari keluar dari kamar.

Saat sampai di ruang keluarga, hendak menuju ke kamar Himari dan Kazuto, Temari menjadi terkejut saat sebuah pelukan kecil mendarat di kakinya.

"Kazuto, jangan tidur di kaki _kaa-chan_," ujarnya pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan putranya yang sudah berumur lima tahun itu. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut, dan pelukan Kazuto malah beralih ke perutnya.

"Kazuto, _kaa-chan_ harus pergi." Terdengar suara nyaring Himari yang berusaha melepaskan Kazuto dari kaki jenjang ibunya.

"Mmm," gumam Kazuto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, sama sekali tak mengindahkan tangan _nee-chan_-nya yang menarik-narik bajunya.

Temari menghela nafas pasrah. "Kazuto sayang, _kaa-chan_ harus pergi. Ayo, sekarang cium pipi _kaa-chan_ dulu," bujuk Temari sambil mengelus-ngelus tangan mungil Kazuto. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, putra Nara Shikamaru itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tepat pada waktu yang bersamaan, terdengar kuapan yang besar dari belakang Temari, menyusul sepasang lengan yang lebih besar melingkari pinggangnya, ikut menempel pada punggungnya seperti Kazuto.

"Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan nempel seperti anakmu, hah!" bentak Temari kesal.

"Merepotkan—melepotkan." Urat kemarahan Temari mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Ia yakin seratus persen kalau kata-kata khas itu meluncur dari Shikamaru dan Kazuto. '_Kau benar-benar telah meracuni pikiran Kazuto, Shikamaru no mendokusei_,' kesalnya.

"_Tou-chan_, bangun! _Tou-chan_, Kazuto, bangun!" Kali ini Himari berteriak layaknya Temari. Putri tertua Nara Shikamaru dan Temari itu terlihat kesal karena dirinya sama sekali diabaikan.

Temari kembali menghela nafas pasrah, sebelum mengulurkan tangan pada Himari. "Himari sayang, sini," panggilnya.

Himari melepaskan tangannya dari baju _tou-chan_ dan adiknya, bocah usia tujuh tahun itu berlari cepat memeluk ibunya. "Kenapa _tou-chan_ dan Kazuto pemalas sekali sih, _kaa-chan_?" gerutunya.

"Ingatlah Himari sayang, setelah kau besar nanti, jangan sampai kau memilih pria pemalas untuk menjadi suamimu," nasihat Temari cepat.

Himari mengangguk cepat di pelukan ibunya. "Iya, pemalas seperti _tou-chan_ dan Kazuto sama sekali bukan tipe Himari," ujarnya tegas. "Lalu, kenapa _kaa-chan_ malah memilih _tou-chan_?" tanyanya polos.

Temari terdiam, ia merasakan pelukan Shikamaru mengerat.

"Hayo, karena apa?" bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari yang sudah mati kutu, lalu tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Itu karena..." Temari jadi salah tingkah. "...meskipun _tou-chan-_mu itu sangat pemalas, tapi dia adalah seorang _shinobi_ yang bertanggung jawab dan satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuat _kaa-chan_ berdebar-debar," jelasnya pelan, semburat merah menjalari wajahnya.

Himari mengangguk-angguk di pelukan ibunya, dan Shikamaru menyeringai puas di bahu Temari.

"Lalu..." Kazuto membuka suara. "Kenapa _tou-chan_ bica memilih _kaa-chan_ yang celewet dan beltemplamen buluk?" tanyanya lugas, membuat mata Temari melotot kesal, memangnya berapa usia Kazuto—bahkan menyebut R dan S saja dia masih tidak bisa. Memang sulit memiliki darah jenius di dalam keluargamu.

"Itu karena..." Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Seganas apapun seorang wanita, tapi ketika dia berada di dekat pria yang dicintainya, maka dia akan bersikap lembut dan menunjukkan sisi manisnya," jelasnya, mengundang senyum tipis di Temari.

"Oh." Kazuto ber '_oh_' ria layaknya seorang jaksa sebelum berkata dengan kalem. "Cepelti waktu _kaa-chan_ mencium bibil _tou-chan_, ya?—waktu itu wajah _tou-chan_ memelah."

Tubuh Temari dan Shikamaru sama-sama menegang. Lalu keduanya pun tertawa garing bersamaan.

"Sepeltinya memang benal," kata Kazuto, mengundang kerutan di dahi kedua orang tuanya sekaligus menghentikan tawa mereka yang buruk.

"Apanya yang sepertinya memang benar, Kazuto sayang?" tanya Temari bingung.

"_Kaa-chan_ memang lebih nyaman dali bantal." Wajah Temari menjadi pias. "_Tou-chan_ memang benal."

Kedua tinju Temari mengepal, matanya melirik ganas pada Shikamaru yang terlihat acuh sambil berpejam mata. "Aku bukan, bantal," geramnya. Tapi ia harus menahan semua emosinya, tidak mungkin ia melakukan KDRT di depan kedua anaknya.

"Iya, _kaa-chan_ memang lebih nyaman dari bantal." Itulah kata-kata Himari sebelum ia tertidur pulas, menyusul adiknya yang sudah terlebih dahulu melanglang buana ke alam mimpi.

Temari hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. "Apa aku memang benar bantal?" tanyanya pelan, entah pada siapa.

"Iya, kau adalah bantal," jawab Shikamaru pelan. "Bantal yang selalu membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Bantal yang selalu membuatku tidak sabar untuk segera pulang, dan juga... sebuah bantal yang paling indah yang pernah kutiduri," jelasnya lembut sambil mencium sekilas tengkuk Temari.

Wajah Temari memanas, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum tipis. Melalui ujung mata hijaunya, ia melihat kalau jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat. Ia menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini," ujarnya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau mengirimkan surat pada mereka, biar mereka saja yang mengunjungimu—seperti biasanya. Lagipula, besok aku ada misi selama seminggu, akan lebih baik kalau kau yang menjaga Himari dan Kazuto," jelas Shikamaru.

Temari mengangguk pasrah, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya mereka pun berbaring bersama di lantai ruang keluarga dengan posisi yang sangat manis sekali.

"Shikamaru," panggil Temari. "Aku senang menjadi bantal bagimu," jelasnya pelan, wajahnya bersemu merah.

Shikamaru membuka matanya lalu tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat dari misi merepotkan itu," bisiknya pelan.

"Itu memang harus, _baka_," balas Temari. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ya, respon Gaara dan Kankuro tentang kepulanganku yang ditunda? Gaara sih menurutku tidak apa-apa, tapi Kankuro," ujarnya cemas.

"Justru aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Gaara, dia lebih sadis daripada Kankuro dengan semua tingkah bungkamnya," ujarnya malas, mengundang tawa renyah dari Temari. Lalu Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku mungkin dapat berjanji akan pulang dengan selamat dari misi, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk selamat dari boneka Kankuro dan pasir Gaara," tambahnya malas.

"Bukankah selama ini kau selalu bisa menghindari serangan-serangan mereka, tuan Nara?" komentar Temari jahil.

"Merepotkan," balas Shikamaru. "Ayo tidur, aku ngantuk."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu, dan aku lebih dari mencintaimu, Nara Temari."

Keduanya sama-sama menarik sebuah senyum bahagia.

"Eh, menurutmu bagaimana dengan Kazuto yang pernah melihat kita berciuman?"

"Tidak apa, dulu saat aku masih seumur Kazuto aku pun tanpa sengaja pernah melihat _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ ku berciuman."

"Hah?" kaget Temari. "Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas bosan sebelum menjawab dengan malas. "Betapa merepotkannya seorang wanita itu, dia dapat mengubah sosok pemalas seperti _tou-san_ku menjadi pemuda yang bersemu-semu tidak jelas."

Temari tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata kau memang tidak jauh-jauh dari sifat _tou-san_mu, ya?" komentarnya jahil.

"Merepotkan, sudahlah, ayo tidur." Dan Temari tertawa kecil sebelum mengikuti dengkuran halus Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Epilog]**

Tiga hari berikutnya, dikediamanan Sabaku bersaudara, Sunagakure.

**.**

_Kankuro, Gaara, maafkan nee-chan. Sepertinya tahun ini nee-chan juga tidak bisa pulang. Shikamaru ada misi selama seminggu, jadi nee-chan tidak ingin merepotkan ibu Shikamaru. Kalian berdua bisa kan datang kesini seperti tahun kemarin?_

_Salam rindu, nee-chan kalian._

_._

Kankuro meremuk surat dari Temari yang baru saja diterimanya dari elang Konoha. "Si pemalas itu, dia benar-benar," gerutunya, lalu melirik pada Gaara yang tetap diam tanpa ekspresi. "Setiap tahun selalu kita yang datang. Aku yakin ini pasti tipuan pemalas itu, dia ingin memonopoli _nee-chan_. Seharusnya memang kita hancurkan saja otak jeniusnya itu. Gaara, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gaara berdiri dari kursi _kazekage_-nya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Konoha," ujarnya datar sambil berlalu dari hadapan Kankuro yang sudah mengumpat tak jelas pada kakak iparnya. "Kita lihat, apa dia masih dapat makan dan tidur dengan tenang disana," tambahnya datar, mengundang senyum licik dari Kankuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**

* * *

Ok, Lene balik lagi dengan sebuah fic ST yang gaje binti hang. Judul apaan tuh? Kaga nyambung banget deh... #pundung

Ini mungkin bisa dibilang sekeul dari Our Future, dan sebenarnya fic ini mau dipublish sebelum Hepi Bedey, tapi berhubung ultah Temari udah keburu datang sebelum fic ini rampung, jadilah telat publishnya... hehehe...

Arigatou buat yang udah review di Our Future dan Hepi Bedey... :D

Gimana menurut kalian?

Berkenankah kalian RnR fic ini lagi?


End file.
